Demon Rewritten
by kittycat1810
Summary: Robin isn't what he seems. Zatanna knows what he is, and Zatara had a reason not to want Robin to date his daughter. The team and Batman find out what he is, but how long can Robin stay good, when he is meant to be evil? What do they do when they end up in an unfamiliar world, where only someone who is possessed knows how it is?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't resist. I do not own Young Justice! I hope you like it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin was fingering his necklace. Though unbeknownst to the team, it wasn't just a necklace, but a glamour charm. He knew people, everyone, would fear him if they found out what he really was. Demons were creatures to be feared, so why should a young demon be any different?

"Dude, let me see your necklace!" Wally said. Robin held it up for him to see. "No, like, let me hold it!"

Robin shook his head. "Kid Flash, that is the last thing his parents gave him. If he doesn't want to take it off, he doesn't have too." Batman growled and looked away again.

"Okay…" Kid Flash suddenly ran over to Robin and took off his necklace, only to run away, looking at the necklace. He looked up when he heard Artemis gasp. What he saw gave him a through shock. Right where Robin had stood was a… thing. It had bright purple skin and small purple and black horizontally striped horns. It had red irises and black pupils, and where the whites of his eyes should be were black. The creature's black shaggy hair was falling into his eyes. Unlike Robin's style, it was not spiked up. A purple spike tail thrashed out from behind the creature. A look came over the creature's face, the team couldn't tell what it was, but its mouth opened revealing fangs.

**Robin's POV**

_Everyone is staring at me. Oh God, they're gonna kill me. Please, say something. Dad, please! _ Robin thought. He began trembling and he felt a tear dripping off of his face and sizzling on the floor, even as he turned and ran farther into the mountain.

**Normal POV**

Zatanna turned to the team and Batman "Well I hope your happy Wally! Now he thinks you guys are going to kill him!"

"What- What is he?" Artemis asked.

"A demon. He was raised as a human thought. That necklace is a glamour charm. My father was the last person that made it for him. He isn't evil. I don't know anyone who **always** has good intentions like he does. He is the kindest, most honest and trustworthy person I know. And you just hurt him." Zatanna yelled at them.

Batman looked at her, "You're right. I need to talk to him. Stay here." And Batman walked off to find his terrified son.

**What did you think? If anyone could draw DemonRobin for me, it would be much appreciated. Just review or PM me the link. Yes, he is still wearing his uniform. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. MYSTERY- his horns are like the size of a goat's, so they are pretty small.**

**Italics are thoughts I do not own YJ.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Robin, please come out!" Batman was growing desperate. Maybe he taught the boy too well if he couldn't be found in twenty minutes. Just as Batman was about to ask M'gann to find him, he heard a small shuffle and sizzle from inside a vent to his right. He walked over to it and heard a muffled sniff. Batman pulled the vent cover off to see Robin backing away from him with wide red eyes. Batmen reached out to comfort him, only for Robin to shrink back, bear his fangs and bring up an ungloved, clawed hand, as if ready to strike.

"Robin, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, son, come out." Batman said, sounding hurt. Robin put his raised hand down in front of where his body was crouched and he closed his mouth so that it was barely open. He still looked at Batman warily. Then, Batman noticed Robin was shaking in fear **of him**. Batman slowly and calmly lifted himself into the vent, causing Robin to shrink farther back into the vent, still looking scared.

"Dickie, please, I would never hurt you. I won't ever hurt you. Please, don't be afraid of me. You're my son, no matter what." Batman said, taking his cowl off to become Bruce Wayne. Batman reached out a gloved hand towards his son. Robin slowly and warily reached out one hand until Batman's enclosed it. After a few seconds, Robin suddenly lunged at Batman, wrapping his arms around his neck. Batman immediately held onto him and, pulling his ward into his lap, said, "Shhh, Dickie. It's okay. You're okay, you're alright. Shhhhh."

Robin was quaking, but Batman hadn't felt any tears yet so, once Robin's shaking stopped, he pulled back. A tear slid down Robin's cheek and sizzled on his stomach. "It's okay to cry, Dick." Bruce told his son, pulling him close again. "N-No. Not on anyone wi-without the glamour." Robin said, trembling. "Why not?" Batman asked. "My-my tears a-are ac-acid. They-they'd burn through yo-your armor. I-I can't cry n-near anyone or anything li-living or the acid wo-would burn them." Bruce's heart broke at the thought of his son, who hated being alone, who always wanted to be held and comforted, just any physical contact really, not being able to be held as he cried.

Batman took out the glamour charm that he had stolen back from Kid Flash. "If you want, you can put this back on. I don't care if you do or not, or if I get a few chemical burns or not. I know you, and I know you want me to be right here, but you need to cry. Please don't hold it inside little bird." Robin reached out and put on the glamour charm, turning back to his regular self. As soon as the transformation was complete, he hugged Batman again, but this time, he was sobbing. Batman just sat there and hugged his son until his tears turned to sniffles.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't t-tell you. I-I was sc-scared. E-everyone h-hates demons, and a-after the thing wi-with Dracula, I just… I was sc-scared, Tati. I-I'm so-sorry." Robin trembled.  
"Dick, I would never- Look, Dracula was a monster because he **wanted** to hurt people. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire that made me kill him; it was his choices. I would **never** do that, or anything like it, to you. I don't blame you for being scared. If I were you, I would be terrified. If I had been you, I probably would've scratched me when I climbed into the vent with you. If you had done so, I would've still stayed. Dick, I know you hate being alone, but I understand why you are wary of people knowing anything about you. You can trust us though. I think the team is probably wondering where we are. We should probably get back to them soon."Batman said, shocked at first, then gently holding the side of his ward's face and feeling Dick lean into the touch.

Robin looked at Batman, clearly feeling scared and uncomfortable with the idea. Batman gave him an extremely rare, comforting smile. Robin nodded and took off the glamour charm, once again reverting to his demon form. He looked up at his father, as if searching for any sign of disapproval. He found none. Batman climbed out of the vent and helped Robin climb down too. Batman suddenly found himself almost pushed over by a small purple mass that said "Thanks, Dad." Robin then grinned brightly at Batman. As soon as Batman began leading him to the living room, where they expected the team to be, however, the grin disappeared and Robin began looking nervous, once again.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Next its team time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews! Italics are mind link. I do not own Young Justice.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Wally POV**

Batman walked back into the room. "Did you find him?" Zatanna asked, standing up from her seat on the couch. Robin stepped out from behind Batman. He kept fidgeting and looking between each of the team. Zatanna ran over and hugged him saying, "Everything okay?" Robin nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, me and Dad got the whole 'acceptance' thing over with. Details will come later, but for now…" Robin turned to look at the team. "I have some explaining to do. I-I am a demon. I am still the kid you all know, I just look different in my natural form. You guys… you don't hate me… do you?" Robin began trembling.

"Of course not, dude!" Wally said, speeding over to hug Robin.

"No, of course not." Superboy also joined the hug.

"No!" so did Artemis.

"Never" and M'gann.

"Of course not, my friend." And even Kaldur.

They all heard a sizzling sound and saw Robin with his clawed hands under his eyes, and tears sizzling on his hands. "Th-thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Soooo… What's being a demon like?" Wally asked ash Batman and the team sat down on the couches.

"Not. Fun." Robin began, but then his stomach growled and he partially bent over.

"Robin?" Batman asked worriedly.

"I-I'm okay. Just getting hungry and thirsty." Robin said, still sounding pained.

"I'll get you some water and pizza!" M'gann said hurriedly.

"No, not that kind of hunger… It's not human hunger… It's demon hunger. The demon hunger and thirst isn't for food and water, it's a hunger for souls and a thirst for blood. That's the main reason I hate being a demon, is that if I don't eat souls and drink blood, I'll lose control. I would kill for just a drop of blood, a lick of a soul. I hate it. Usually, when I go out on patrol and off on my own, I track the Souruītā demons. When I find them, I kill them, eat their souls, and drink their blood. I hate that I have to, but since killing myself didn't work, I had find a way to stop the demon instincts without killing an innocent human.

Souruītā demons used to be human, but their souls became so evil and corrupt they were transformed into a demon. A soul like that cannot feel remorse; it is impossible for a Souruītā soul to remorse or become human again. All it will want is to kill more and more people to eat their souls and drain them of blood. My parents and the rest of the circus used to donate blood and they said I could eat their souls when they died, but just like humans eat more when they grow up, so do demons. Truthfully, Gotham was probably the best place for me to be. There are so many Souruītā demons… even the people that I get there too late to save usually have Souruītā souls. I've found that the demon's blood holds me over much longer with a lot less blood than it takes of human blood to hold me over half as long. I need to get more soon. I can't stay much longer." Robin's voice had been becoming more strained and pain filled.

Batman suddenly pulled out a batarang, took off his glove, and cut his wrist. Robin turned and the team saw Robin turn, looking thirsty, and right at his father's wrist. "Drink." Batman said. "N-no, I won't!" Robin said, turning away, but the team and Batman could see he was trembling with the exertion of resisting drinking Batman's blood. "Robin, take enough to hold you over. I won't let you go hungry or let you do anything you don't want to because you won't drink my blood that I am offering you. Please, son, please just do it." Batman held up his wrist to his son's nose. Robin suddenly lunged and Batman felt Robin's fangs sink into his skin. He couldn't help but grunt as the slight pain and surprise got to him.

Robin drank for about ten seconds before he began to moan in pleasure. Batman felt that he should be disturbed by his ward's moaning, but he wasn't because he knew it wasn't his son moaning; it was his son's demon. After thirty seconds, Robin suddenly jerked back and began to say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I-"

"Robin! Robin! Dick, calm down!" Robin stopped, still looking regretful. "I wanted you to. I asked you to. If you hadn't, I would've put my arm in front of your nose and mouth until you did. You have **nothing** to be sorry for. Are there any weaknesses I should know about?" Batman asked.

"Holy water burns me and rosaries… they hurt to be near… they make me feel like I'm gonna get sick. Being on holy ground does the same thing. That's all I know about. Oh, and Tati, mulţumesc **(Dad, thank you)**."

"We should probably be heading home. Thank you." Batman said, walking into the zeta tube.

Batman B01

"Bye guys, and thanks." Robin said with a smile as he went through the zeta.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_So, anyone else find that… weird, scary, uncomfortable?_ Wally asked.

_Yes._ M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis agreed.

_No. Wally, guys, he is still the same sweet boy we know and that we trust with our lives!_ Zatanna yelled, astounded that they would even think that.

_Did you not see him?! He was __**purple**__ with __**horns **__and __**fangs**__ and __**claws**__! He sucked Batman's blood for God's sake! How could__** it**__ not scare you? _Wally yelled.

_Don't call him an it! Zatanna's right. He's still Robin. M'gann, when you showed that you were a white martian, did he care? _M'gann shook her head no. _Artemis, when you told us you were Sportmaster's daughter and Cheshire's sister, did Robin treat you any differently?_ Artemis shook her head. _Kaldur, when you lost control of your magic because Klarion cast that spell on you, did Robin care that you kept shocking him? _Kaldur shook his head. _Wally, when you were turned into a nyan, and even purred at and bit Robin, did he act like you were any different than usual?_ Wally looked down, ashamed. _He's the same as ever. It's not his fault he's a demon, but all things considered, he's doing a damn good job of controlling whatever demon instincts he has. He may be a demon, but he's still a he, and he is still Robin._ Ranted Superboy.

_If even Superboy can see that Robin's still Robin, why can't you guys?_ Zatanna asked.

_You're right. I-I wasn't thinking of Robin. It will take some getting used to, but he'd do it for us any day._ Wally thought.

_Yeah, we weren't thinking of Robin._ M'gann agreed.

_No, we weren't. It will take me a looong time to get used to, but eventually I will._ Artemis thought.

_Zatanna and Superboy are correct. We need to be there for him._ Kaldur said, asserting leadership.

"Then we all agree. We will be there for Robin because Robin is still Robin." Superboy growled, threatening anyone to disagree.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Suggestions are appreciated. If anyone would draw demon Robin it would be much appreciated. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I realized how different Nopate Aripa's personality was from when he first appears to when they go to the demon world, so this is the rewriting of chapter 4.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Batman and demon-Robin walked out of the phone booth. Robin's stomach quietly growled and Robin winced. "I still need more." Robin said uneasily.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I won't interfere unless someone tries to kill you or you want me to." Batman asked.

"Sure. It would probably be best if you didn't interfere. That would hurt your image to the actual good people in Gotham: hanging out with a demon." Robin said as he went on top of a building. "Added this little feature early on." He smirked and hit the three yellow straps that held his shirt closed in a certain order. His uniform changed to black with small purple details. "Just so that no one would know who I really was."

"Good job. Where to?" Batman asked.

Robin closed his uncovered, glowing eyes for about twenty seconds, clearly concentrating on something, then said "Follow me." He ran, jumping onto other rooftops, tail helping him balance. He didn't stop when they got to crime alley, but went on through suicide slums. At an alley next to a billiard club, _the Blue Note_, he dropped down. A man, clearly one of Two-Face's thugs, was laying peacefully on the ground. "Drug overdose. These ones taste horrible." Robin supplied, wrinkling his nose as he walked away from the shadows Batman was hiding in. He dropped down next to the body, opened the body's mouth, and put his hand over it. He whispered a few unheard words as black tendrils weaved from Robin's outstretched hand into the man's mouth. When they came back out, they were holding a glowing red orb. Robin grabbed it and raised it to his mouth. It nearly looked like he unhinged his mouth as he put the orb into his mouth, swallowing it.

He hummed in content and bent over the body once again, this time aiming for the neck. Batman couldn't help but wince a bit as Robin's fangs sunk into the man's neck. Just like with him, Robin began to moan in pleasure as he sucked the blood, tail happily flicking behind him. The man's color quickly grew to white as most his blood was sucked out. Once Robin was done, he licked the puncture holes where his fangs had gone in, licked his fingers, and then licked his lips.

"Done?" Batman asked.

"No, I need just one or two more… I only eat enough that I'm not in any danger of attacking anyone." Dick responded. Robin looked embarrassed that his hunger had not been filled. He climbed back up onto the building, with Batman quickly following. After Robin had his eyes closed for about 10 seconds, he began running over rooftops again, Batman followed.

"Robin, you don't kill, you keep in the instincts, and you're a great kid. You go through a lot without dealing with the hunger. As long as you don't kill an innocent, still try not to kill anyone of course, but I don't see why you eating is a bad thing." Batman and Robin both slowed to a stop on a rooftop and Batman put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you son." Batman gave a small true smile. Robin hugged him and he just held onto his son for a few minutes. "Maybe you should move to a funeral home when you grow up," Batman joked, "regular food and drink." Robin gave a small smile. "But, you should eat when you feel hungry, not just when you are in danger of attacking people. I'll see if Dr. Thompkins can get a few more blood bags for you to drink, sound good?"

Robin smiled a bit bigger and nodded. "Sounds great."

Robin's stomach gave a ravenous protest. He flushed. Batman began to go in the direction that they had been heading and Robin ran ahead of him, trusting his dad to follow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TIME SKIP\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\**

Robin stood up after he finished drinking the blood from the fourth man._ Urrrp!_ _Hic!_ His whole body jerked with the force of the hiccup and he blushed a raspberry color. "Drink the last bit too fast there?" Batman asked, smiling amusedly from the shadows of the alley.

"Shut-_hic_-up! I haven't-_hic_- eaten or drank for-_hic_- two we-_hic_-eks!" Dick scowled as his hiccups continued.

"Come on, batmobile is on its way. Don't want you grappling with that case of the hiccups. Does Alfred know?"

"Not-hic-sure. Probab-_hic_-ly. He is-_hic_- Alfred, remem-_hic_-er?" Dick glared at the ground, his demon form making it much scarier than it should have been. The roar of the batmobile's engines announced its arrival as it pulled into the alley. Robin jumped into his usual seat while Batman drove. The whole ride home was filled with Robin's loud, persistant hiccups.

They walked into the batcave where Alfred was waiting for them. As he saw Dick in demon form, he said, "I was wondering when you would tell us or let us see, Master Dick."

Dick grinned, "Sorry to-_hic_-keep you-_hic_-waiting. Would'-_hic_-ve helped if I'd-_hic_-known you-_hic_-knew, though." He and Bruce went and changed. Dick came out wearing black Gotham Academy sweatpants and a white and green Luigi's Pizza tee shirt. Bruce was wearing gray sweatpants with no print and an old, black and yellow Gotham Knights tee shirt.

Bruce noticed Dick had a few holes in his that hadn't been there before. He walked over to finger them when Dick flushed the raspberry pink again and grinned sheepishly saying "My claws cut into it… but at least my hiccups are gone. Could I have the glamour charm back? Obviously the claws get in the way a fair amount…"

"Okay, but you don't have to if you don't want to…" Bruce said taking the glamour charm he had had in his pocket and handing it to Dick.  
Dick smiled "Thanks Dad, but I like to look human. The claws really do get in the way, and what if someone was in the house of something? They'd see me…" Dick frowned and hugged himself.

Bruce hugged him close "How about you don't wear it tonight? We can have a movie night if you want to."

Dick smiled "Okay! The A-Team?"

"Sure little bird." Bruce said as Dick ran up the stairs to the manor then up to his room. When Bruce walked in, he was already laying in his bed and the movie was in.

"Alright, move over now!" Bruce jumped on and tickled Dick.

"Hahahaha, stop! Bruce, stop please! Hahaha!" Dick moved over and under the blankets as Bruce laid on top of the blankets and put an arm around his son. Dick pressed play, but both were asleep before the movie was over.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

"Dad, isn't it a blood moon tonight?" Zatanna asked her father, looking at one of her magic books.

"Yes. Why?" Giovanni Zatara asked his daughter.

"Doesn't it affect demons?" Zatara nodded. "We never told Dick Grayson, did we?" Zatanna asked, feeling herself pale.

"Connerie **(shit)**" Zatara replied.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**End chapter four. Noapte makes his first appearance in the next chapter.**


End file.
